Effect Of A One Night Stand
by waterrain
Summary: Switzerland is annoyed and wished that one night had not happened. Ever since that night he has been mistaken for Sweden and it has him on the edge with wanting to just shoot the tourists for making that mistake. Switzerland wished he had been on top.
1. I Am Switzerland

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Implied Sweden/Switzerland.**

**Warning Next Chapter will have Sweden x Switzerland. **

Switzerland was feeling highly pissed off and annoyed at the tourists thinking that his Nation is 'Sweden'. He wanted to shoot them and yell out 'This Is Switzerland!', but resisted the temptation and his fingers were twitching. Switzerland glared at them and decided to head inside his home before he killed someone. He knew the reason why, but there was no way to go back in time and stop himself from drinking all that alcohol.

"I'm such an idiot." Switzerland muttered to himself and then sighed heavily. He was half tempted to just end it all and yet did not for that would solve nothing along with not wanting to make his sister cry. Why did he go along with Sweden? Oh yeah that's right he and Sweden were completely drunk because of drinking massive amount of Alcohol.

"Are you Sweden?" America asked innocently and Switzerland turned around. He glared angrily at America and wanted to kill him, but decided against it.

"I'm Switzerland! Why the hell do you keep confusing me for some other Nation, America! Remember when you thought I was Germany! You are completely geographically challenged!" Switzerland yelled angrily and his face was turning red from sheer anger. He grabbed America and then tossed him out of his Nation. Switzerland was shaking with rage and his breathing was uneven. He gripped his gun tightly and remembered himself that his sister needs him alive.

"If I had topped then maybe Sweden would have been mistaken for me." Switzerland muttered to himself bitterly and then headed to his bedroom to relax. He was on the edge and his nerves were shoot to hell from being mistaken several times. It was annoying and Switzerland needed to break from it otherwise he would just lose it.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. How It Begun

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. The next chapter will be about when they both woke up.**

**Warning Sweden x Switzerland.**

_It had started out innocently enough, but after several hours of drinking Everclear and Vodka. It should have been a clue that the mixing of an America plus a Russian alcoholic beverage was a rather bad idea, but they had drawn it from a hat due to not wanting to have a long debate about it. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but Switzerland wished it had been German beer instead when he thought back on that night. Maybe they would not have gotten so drunk and feeling the urge to jump each other._

"Okay, Looks like it shall be Everclear and Vodka." Switzerland stated calmly and that was when the drinking contest started. After several hours that was when it became clear that they were completely drunk and felt the need to feel another person. Switzerland and Sweden kissed each other on the lips at the same time. Soon after it became more heated and Switzerland was not backing down. Sweden held him around the waist and he was lifted up to Sweden's hips. Switzerland quickly wrapped his legs around Sweden's hips and his arms were around the shoulder area.

Sweden let go of his waist and instead moved them to his bottom which caused Switzerland to moan. The moan was muffled and Sweden was able to take full control of the kiss due to Switzerland being distracted. He managed to walk towards the bedroom without breaking the kiss and those legs were still firmly wrapped around his hips. Sweden had him down on the bed and without breaking the heated kiss. Switzerland was lost in it and he did not care one bit because it felt so good. Sweden broke the kiss and Switzerland laid flat on the bed looking up at him with lustful eyes. That was when Sweden stripped Switzerland out of his uniform and then himself.

"Mmm, I feel so hot." Switzerland moaned softly and he pulled Sweden down on top of him. His hand went down to feel up and caress Sweden's bottom. He heard Sweden groan in pleasure, but then suddenly the weight was lifted and now felt a knee between his legs. Switzerland moaned softly and he felt his legs being spread apart, but did not mind it. Sweden went down on him and he felt nothing expect sheer pleasure. Switzerland could only moan and open his legs farther apart along with leaning more into Sweden's giving mouth. He came inside his mouth, but it did not take Switzerland long to become hard for he felt Sweden's tongue cleaning the rest of the juices from his length.

"I want you inside, Swede." Switzerland moaned huskily and he pulled Sweden's lower body to be by his mouth. Sweden moaned as he felt Switzerland's mouth wrapped around his manhood and eagerly suckling it. He came and Switzerland did not let a drop be wasted. Sweden's hands rested on his chest and Switzerland opened up more.

"Swiss." Sweden said softly and he moved his length to Switzerland's entrance. He moved slowly into him and Switzerland moaned 'No Teasing'.

"Tight." Sweden moaned quietly as he begun moving inside of Switzerland and his pace quicken at the breathless moan 'Faster,'. Switzerland moaned without a care in the world and Sweden did the exact same thing.

"Mmm. Fill me up." Switzerland moaned lewdly and that was exactly what Sweden did to him. They did not care about the fact that the juices was literally dripping out of Switzerland and after a while both of them fell asleep. Sweden was still inside of Switzerland and his arms were wrapped around the shoulder area. While Switzerland's legs were wrapped around his hips and like Sweden had his hands around the shoulder area.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. In The Morning

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters. **

_Switzerland's memory came rushing back to him and the fact Sweden was inside of him. His legs were wrapped around Sweden and he felt his cheeks burn. Mentally cursing the America's alcohol and then Russia's alcohol. Switzerland noticed that Sweden was still asleep and cuddling him._

'Bad idea at mixing America's and Russia's alcoholic beverages together.' He mentally thought to himself and then briefly wondered where his gun was at right now, but it was better that way. Switzerland sighed heavily and then smacked Sweden across the face to wake him up. Sweden's eyes flashed opened and then blinked for a moment.

"Damnit, Sweden. You are still inside of me." Switzerland snapped and he felt embarrassed.

"Oh," Sweden muttered causally and then begun moving slowly inside of Switzerland. Which had Switzerland moaning and his face was red in sheer embarrassment, but Sweden knew it would not be smart to try and pull out of him right away. Switzerland unwrapped his legs from his hips and he felt as Sweden came inside of him. That was when Sweden was able to pull out of him and it was pain free for both of them.

"Who the hell suggested the h—" Switzerland started to say angrily, but then broke off his sentence when he remembered it was his own idea.

"You." Sweden replied simply and he looked at him with serious eyes.

"Never Mind. Next time let's just drink German Beer." Switzerland said calmly and then sighed heavily.

"Less fun." Sweden stated flatly.

"Fine, but never again the mixing of American and Russian Alcoholic beverages." Switzerland snapped firmly and his hands were on his hips. "Now get out."

"My home." Sweden said calmly and he watched as Switzerland bit his lip in annoyance.

"I'm leaving." Switzerland stated firmly and then saw Sweden was in his way.

"You are naked." Sweden said flatly and he figured Switzerland did not notice how he looks right now.

"I do not care." Switzerland snapped angrily and he was annoyed by Sweden's look.

"Your bottom." Sweden muttered and he watched as Switzerland's cheeks turned red.

"I'm taking over your shower and I will borrow an outfit of yours." Switzerland said firmly and his teeth were gritting together as he walked to Sweden's bathroom. While Switzerland was taking a hot shower and cleaning himself thoroughly. Sweden was making one of his outfits to be able to fit Switzerland and it was not a problem for him.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Phone Call

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Hopefully, You guys can tell who is saying what on the phone and I'll leave it up to you how they sound. **

**There will be more chapters. **

_Sweden sighed heavily to himself for it seems like some tourists mainly Americans believed that Switzerland was either part of Germany or part of Sweden. To be bluntly honest it was annoying, but Sweden felt sorry for Switzerland after all it is highly insulting to be mistaken for another Nation. He would not say sorry to Switzerland since Sweden himself is also being insult although to a lesser degree. However Sweden decided to call Switzerland up and check up on him._

"Swiss."

"I fucking hate you."

"Why."

"Stupid tourists."

"Oh."

"I know you hate it too."

"Yes."

",But I hate it more."

"Of course."

"Stop agreeing! I hate it when Japan does that with America!"

"Yes."

"You are an asshole."

"Of course, Swiss."

"You are doing it on purpose! I wish that you were here so that I could shoot your sorry ass!"

"Not my fault."

"I should have topped you."

"Bottom."

"Fuck you and you know what fuck the damn tourists! Fuck the whole world! I'm already sick and tired of it!"

"No."

"Now you disagree?"

"I did that to you."

"I will top you. That is my mission from now on! You better watch your little tight ass Sweden."

"No. Yours was t—"

Switzerland slammed his phone down and not caring that it broke. His face was flushed red and he clenched his fist until it bleed. Switzerland did not feel the pain and he slammed his fist against the wall.

"Damn, Sweden. I will show him. He will be mistaken for me if that is the last damn thing I ever do in my life." Switzerland snapped angrily to himself and he gritted his teeth. Meanwhile Sweden was chuckling to himself and it was highly amusing making Switzerland upset, but really not a lot of Nations dare mess with Switzerland. Sweden by nature is quite playful, but hardly anyone knows about that fact and for some it is difficult for them to see it.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. An Insult

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**There will be more chapters. **

_Switzerland had a plan and it just might be crazy enough to work. He thought it would work and catch Sweden off guard, but._

"Now you are Poland, dah? I thought you were Switzerland." Russia said innocently as he looked at Switzerland and then laughed softly.

"Shut up, Russia." Switzerland snapped angrily and his cheeks were turning a faint pink.

"You are upset with Sweden, dah." Russia stated calmly as he stepped a little closer to Switzerland and noticed that there was no gun.

"How the hell do you know?" Switzerland asked coldly and he glared at him in annoyance.

"I was thinking of having you mistaken as being part of Russia." Russia commented causally and ignoring the question completely.

"It would be an insult to me and yourself." Switzerland stated firmly and he did not want to become part of Russia or being mistaken as being part of Russia.

"Nyet, All will become one with Russia." Russia said to him innocently and he came closer to him. Switzerland stood up tall and he was not afraid, but mainly annoyed with Russia.

"Nein, I refuse." Switzerland replied calmly and he had known that a single use of a German word would annoy Russia, but only slightly.

"Cute." Russia told him while smiling innocently and inching closer to Switzerland. His violet eyes looking him up and down making Switzerland wish that he had his gun on him instead of leaving it at home.

"Get away." Switzerland stated sternly, but Russia ignored him and grabbed him from behind. He held Switzerland's wrist about his head and his leg trapping Switzerland's leg.

"Nyet, I refuse." Russia whispered gently and he smiled innocently at Switzerland's struggle.

"You are annoying." Switzerland said coldly and his plan of using cross dressing to throw Sweden off will be ruined at this rate.

"You should not have looked so tempting." Russia commented softly and he used one hand to restrain Switzerland's wrist. The other hand was feeling the exposed thigh and touching the edge of the crimson mini skirt. The outfit that Switzerland wore was a thigh high crimson mini skirt with white crosses all around it and a dark blue tube top. However he wore black combot boots and there was a slight heel on them.

"Go to hell." Switzerland stated quietly and then he managed to break out of Russia's hold on him when the grip loosened up suddenly.

"Oh, I best go." Russia said cheerfully and then Switzerland blinked in confusion. Switzerland turned back and saw Sweden looking one would call 'Very Scary'.

"I was just about to kick Russia's ass." Switzerland said causally and his arms were on his hips.

"Of course." Sweden replied flatly and he noticed that Switzerland's eyes were twitching. It was funny, but Sweden did not say it out loud.

"You really piss me off, Sweden!" Switzerland yelled angrily and he knew that Sweden must be laughing on the inside.

"Yes." Sweden said to him and he watched as Switzerland's eyes narrowed slightly, but yet still twitching.

"Fuck you." Switzerland stated flatly and he tried to stop from yelling at Sweden, but it was rather difficult and he hated the whole agreeing thing.

"No." Sweden stated calmly and he watched as Switzerland balled up his fist in anger.

"I will get y—" Switzerland started to say, but he was broken off by Sweden kissing him on the lips and Switzerland was shell shocked.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Nyet is Russian for No.**

**Dah is Russian for Yes.**

**Nein is German for No.**


	6. Say Something

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. I'm planning to type and post up at least two more chapters tonight.**

**Fear not for there will be more chapters. **

_Switzerland felt shell shocked and wondered why Sweden had to be so difficult. Why did he even think that the whole cross dressing business would even work and then there was Russia who was feeling him up until Sweden showed his scary face. Switzerland was in a dark blue tube top, crimson mini skirt with white crosses all about, and black combat boots with a slight heel. He was being kissed by Sweden and his legs felt like jelly. Switzerland's eyes were wide and his cheeks turned bright red. _

Sweden's arms wrapped around Switzerland's slightly exposed hips and pulled him even closer. He invaded Switzerland's gapping mouth and then explored it until Switzerland snapped out of it. He bit Sweden's tongue slightly and then broke the intense kiss.

"Damnit, I forgot what I was going to say." Switzerland muttered bitterly and he looked away from Sweden's seemingly expressionless face. Personally, Switzerland felt embarrassed at being caught off guard by Sweden and somewhat liking that kiss. He was tempted to smack himself, but did not want Sweden to see and slightly tempted to punch him in the kisser. However Switzerland resisted the urge and managed to calm himself down, but Sweden's silence was annoying and it made his eye twitch.

"Say something." Switzerland snapped angrily and he could of swore that Sweden's lip twitched slightly.

"Something." Sweden replied flatly and he smiling inside in amusement. However Switzerland suddenly grabbed Sweden violently and then brought him close along with having his leg trapping Sweden's. He kissed Sweden firmly on the lips and this time it was Sweden who felt shocked. After all Sweden had expected Switzerland to yell or punch him, but not this at all.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Sheer Shock

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You for reviewing. Reviews are my fuel.**

**There will be more chapters. **

_Sweden was stunned at the fact of Switzerland's response was not one of yelling loudly at him or trying to hit him. He was not use to being the one that was being kissed and this one was a bruising one that Switzerland was giving him. Sweden did not know what he should do, but for now he will let Switzerland carry on and see how it all plays out._

Switzerland explored Sweden's mouth and his arms wrapped around him, but he felt slightly annoyed at the lack of response and opened his eyes to see Sweden's eyes were wide in shock. Switzerland regretted opening his eyes and he knew he was blushing now. He pushed Sweden away and then coughed slightly because of the slight embarrassment.

"Damnit, You really do ruin things." Switzerland snapped in annoyance and he mainly stopped because Sweden was not responding along with not want to take advantage of that shock.

"Oh." Sweden replied and he was a bit clueless on how to respond to being kissed. He is always the one who starts the kiss and breaks off the kiss. To be honest Sweden has not ever been kissed first ever until Switzerland and it really was so sudden.

"I should have just kept on going." Switzerland muttered bitterly and then he grabbed Sweden's hand tightly. He remembered on how the other Nations are hesitant around Sweden and more than likely has no clue about being a bottom, but only being top. Switzerland on the other hand knows about being a bottom, but also about being a top and it looks like he will have to show Sweden.

"Alright, Sweden. I'm taking you somewhere, but don't worry it is not anywhere bad." Switzerland stated calmly and he pulled Sweden along using a bit of force.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Starting Small

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You for reviewing. Reviews are my fuel. Anyway this is the last chapter for tonight for I'm beyond tired and drinking Pepsi just to stay awake.**

**Switzerland x Sweden will start off a little bit in this chapter. Next chapter will have Switzerland x Sweden.**

**There will be more chapters. **

_Switzerland was guiding Sweden by the hand and it was in a slightly bruising grip, but Sweden did not mind and he just went with it. _

"Okay, Sweden. This is my home and we are going to my bedroom." Switzerland said firmly and he was not taking no for an answer, but to be honest if Sweden did not really want to do this then he was not going to force him. After all he plans for it to be special and that means no alcohol at all. Sweden blinked his eyes for a moment, but then kept his face blank and wondered what Switzerland was up to.

"You are missing out so much Swede, but I'm going to fix that right now." Switzerland told Sweden in a husky voice and he pushed him onto the soft bed. Sweden gasped softly when he felt Switzerland straddling his hips and feeling those slender fingers easily undoing his upper uniform.

"I will give you such pleasure, Sweden. You will only be able to moan my name and wanting me to go faster inside of you." Switzerland whispered into his ear and begun suckling on it teasingly. Then he looked lustfully at Sweden and noticed a very slight blush on those cheeks. Switzerland smirked lightly and he was going to have some fun with Sweden. He wanted to hear him moan, beg, and come completely undone. Switzerland was determined and he will top Sweden.

"I will start with something simple." Switzerland muttered gently and his hand was stroking Sweden's bare chest slowly while watching as those nipples grew cold. He plans on teasing him and then invade Sweden's entrance. Switzerland knew that it would be tight and he is looking forward to it.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Stay

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You for reviewing. Reviews are my fuel. Anyway, I was debating on whether or not to make more Switzerland x Sweden and Sweden x Switzerland FanFics.**

**Warning Switzerland x Sweden **

**There will be more chapters to this FanFic. **

_Switzerland did not care that he was still wearing a mini skirt or a tube top at all. Only focused on Sweden, but of course he made sure to take off his combat boots. He will show Sweden why being bottom can be pleasurable and not a bad thing at all._

Switzerland's hand was stroking Sweden's bare chest slowly while watching as those nipples grew cold. He started to thrust his lower body back and forth in a teasing manner. Sweden gasped slightly and that was when Switzerland moved up a little bit in order to take off those pants. Some Nations had made the mistake that just because Switzerland is neutral during War meant that he would not be active in bed, but proved them wrong for he is both active as a top and also as a bottom.

"Swede." Switzerland moaned as he made contact with Sweden's length and begun rubbing up against it eagerly. His hands were playing with Sweden's hard nipples and then moved his lips over to one. Sweden moaned softly as he felt Switzerland's tongue doing circles around his right nipple and those soft hands cupping his bottom. Hands that started to grope and fingers that teased his hole.

"Swiss." Sweden moaned quietly as he felt one of Switzerland's finger entering and the slow movement inside of him. His legs parted and he felt Switzerland's tongue trailing down to his hard length small teasing strokes that made Sweden moan without a bit of control.

"Mm, You are practically dripping." Switzerland muttered softly and then watched as it grew even harder when he blow on it. Sweden's hips were moving and that was when Switzerland moved one hand to hold those wiggling hips in place. He begun suckling up and down tasting the leaking juices, but not letting a drop go to waste and Switzerland listened to those breathless moans Sweden made as he climaxed inside of his mouth.

"You'll enjoy this Sweden." He said calmly and his tongue moved to Sweden's hole. One finger already inside and now his tongue was licking the entrance making Sweden groan in pleasure. That groan turned into a lewd moan as Switzerland's tongue entered and Sweden felt the movement of that talented tongue.

"Mm." Sweden moaned and he felt another finger entering. He arched more onto Switzerland's fingers and legs parting more. Why did no one tell him it could feel this good? Sweden wanted to feel more and he was enjoying everything that Switzerland was doing to him. Switzerland removed his two fingers and also his tongue from Sweden's hole. Sweden groaned in loss and he wondered why Switzerland had stopped. Switzerland quickly took off his mini skirt and tube top just tossing them on the floor.

"Make sure it is slick. I do not want to hurt you." Switzerland said huskily and his length was by Sweden's slightly parted lips. There was no response expect for Sweden silently tilting his head up and taking some of Switzerland into his mouth. He suckled tenderly and his tongue running everywhere. Switzerland thrusts more into Sweden's mouth and begun moving.

"It will be like this Swede expect I will be inside of you." Switzerland panted out slightly and he felt Sweden taking him fully inside. After a moment he escaped Sweden's mouth and moved his manhood between those spread out legs.

"I want to come inside of you." Switzerland moaned lewdly and he slowly entered Sweden, but then increased his pace and heard the moan of 'Faster'. He moved faster and faster with his movements inside of Sweden. Switzerland moaned loudly as he came inside of Sweden and it felt great being on top.

"I'll fill you up, Sweden." Switzerland purred into his right ear and he begun moving again. He smiled tenderly at seeing Sweden's flushed face and enjoyed being the one responsible for it.

"Mm, You are so tight." Switzerland groaned in pleasure as he came again inside of Sweden and smiled slightly at how undone Sweden came. His hand wrapped around Sweden's length and he went on with his movements. He teased it and watched as the manhood begun to show off bits of juices. His strokes became faster as he went harder and deeper into the shamelessly moaning Sweden who's legs kept on parting farther. Switzerland and Sweden came at the same time. His hand was slick with Sweden's cum and he brought it to his own lips licking as if he was a cat. Sweden moaned and he moved more into Switzerland's length.

"Something different." Switzerland said calmly as he wrapped Sweden's legs around his hips, but yet made sure that his manhood was still inside.

"It will go even deeper." He stated to Sweden and then begun moving again. Switzerland felt the tighten of those legs around his hips and he went deeper inside hitting Sweden's special spot. He listened to Sweden's breathless and countless moans as he went after the spot again. Sweden's manhood was on Switzerland's belly and it was hard. Switzerland went faster and faster making Sweden's moaning out of control. Sweden came and he panted heavily. Switzerland filled him up completely and it was leaking out of Sweden's entrance.

"Swiss." Sweden said quiet to him and Switzerland started to exit, but Sweden's legs kept him there firmly.

"What?" Switzerland asked lightly and he wondered why Sweden will not unwrap from his hips.

"Stay." Sweden replied and his legs tightened slightly more around Switzerland.

"Okay, but you only have yourself to blame in the morning." Switzerland said bluntly as they laid down on the bed. Sweden's legs still around his hips and Switzerland still inside of him.

"Of course." Sweden stated calmly and his lips were on Switzerland's neck. Both of them fell asleep and who knows what the morning shall bring.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. We Can

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You for reviewing. Reviews are my fuel. I goggled Hetalia Funimation and watched the English Dub, but so far there are only four episodes dubbed. Anyway it is best not to judge by the first episode since the voices are rather fast and the voices were also fast in the original Subbed in the first episode too. **

**Anyway, I have been thinking about making a FanFic where Japan and Switzerland top America plus having both Switzerland and America cross dressing. **

**There will be more chapters. **

_Sweden woke up first and he did not mind having Switzerland inside of him. After a few minutes Switzerland's eyes opened up and begun moving carefully so that he could exit Sweden without hurting him._

"Sweden, I have decided that it is not our fault for the whole mistaken identity because of sex. It is the fact that people are stupid and because both of our names begin with Sw." Switzerland stated bluntly and then added firmly. "I do not care what other people think or say, but what they can do is fuck themselves and get a damn clue along with deserving to be shoot,"

"Swiss." Sweden said flatly and he wanted to touch Switzerland again.

"So I had an idea. We will go on a Date and see where everything is heading. Forget the annoying tourists and Nations that are clueless." Switzerland said calmly and he was still laying on top of Sweden.

"Ok." Sweden muttered and then flipped Switzerland on to the bed. His lips latched onto Switzerland's neck and begun suckling.

"Sweetie, we can't stay in bed all day and night." Switzerland moaned and he felt Sweden's arms around his hips.

"We can Swissy." Sweden managed to say and he worked on Switzerland's chest licking every inch of it.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	11. A Idea

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You for reviewing. Reviews are my fuel. **

**I have been busy with my Fanfic 'The Original Thirteen' so far have six chapters posted up. Of course the Original 13 States Plus Alaska are the main States in it. It has America in it of course, but also has England and then Russia also shows up in it. More than likely other Nations will show up and some more brief than others. Plus having some of the other States visiting briefly and so on. Thinking about having Switzerland popping in it briefly.**

**There will be more chapters. Sorry about the really short chapter.**

_Sweden and Switzerland in the end decided to stay in bed, but Switzerland is determined that in the morning that they will get out of bed and have a shower. Sweden was dragged to the shower and they thoroughly cleaned themselves up. Switzerland plans to take Sweden out and show him a good time not sex, but something else._

"Alright, Ready to go Sweden." Switzerland asked calmly and Sweden nodded his head.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	12. Date

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You for reviewing. Reviews are my fuel. **

"Alright, Sweden. This is the perfect place to have our date." Switzerland said calmly and Sweden looked at him with blank eyes. They were sitting side by side inside of a booth which was far away from everyone else and there was two menus in front of them.

"Prices are so low." Sweden muttered softly and he knew that comment would annoy Switzerland.

"Damnit, Swede. Cheap food tastes better and I like it." Switzerland snapped in annoyance and his cheeks were pink in embarrassment. "it's not like I can't afford it."

"I can pay." Sweden said in a low voice and watched as Switzerland's cheeks turn red. Mentally he smiled for Switzerland can look so adorable and makes him want to keep on making Switzerland blush so prettily.

"No, I'll pay since it is my idea." Switzerland replied firmly and his cheeks were red. Sweden's hand went between Switzerland's legs and rested on his covered length. Both of them were in uniform and Sweden watched as Switzerland bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"I can pay." Sweden muttered gently and his hand started moving slowly. He listened as Switzerland stuttered and looked at the slightly parted lips that were begging to be kissed, but Sweden resisted the urge and decided to stop playing for now.

"We could spilt the check." Switzerland managed to say and he was relieved that Sweden's hand had moved away from his private area. He was still blushing and Switzerland couldn't believe that Sweden was not blushing. Sweden nodded half heartedly and he looked away from Switzerland's tempting lips. They ordered their food and currently waiting for it.

"You will behave yourself, right?" Switzerland asked calmly and he noticed a glint in Sweden's eyes.

"Not sure." Sweden replied lightly and his hand moved to the back of Switzerland's pants slipping under the underwear.

"Swede." Switzerland muttered quietly and then bit his lip when he felt Sweden's hand caressing his bare bottom. Switzerland crossed his legs and Sweden noticed that those cheeks were rosy in color along with the fact of Switzerland's lips being slightly opened. The food finally arrived, but Sweden kept his hand on Switzerland's bare bottom and he was able to eat his food with one hand.

"Hah." Switzerland moaned softly as he felt Sweden's fingers teasing his hole and entering slowly. He leaned forward and managed to eat his food. Switzerland's legs parted and he could not believe that Sweden was doing this to him in public, but then again no one is watching or noticing. He was out of it when Sweden's fingers went faster and faster. Switzerland did not notice that Sweden paid for the whole entire meal and he was just enjoying the feeling of those fingers inside of him.

"Want to go back?" Sweden asked bluntly and his fingers were still moving inside of Switzerland.

"What about the check?" Switzerland asked in a breathless voice and he wanted to have Switzerland take him right now, but they were in public.

"I paid for it." Sweden stated flatly and felt amusement when Switzerland managed to glare at him.

"You little jackas-" Switzerland started to say, but Sweden's fingers were out so sudden and he let out a small groan.

"Swiss." Sweden muttered and his hand was down the front of Switzerland's pants.

"Ngh, Bathroom now. I can't wait." Switzerland moaned quietly and he pulled Sweden's hand from inside his pants. Switzerland grabbed Sweden's hand and dragged him to the bathroom. He also tugged Sweden inside of the handicap stall and then looked at him with lust full eyes.

"You were so naughty." Switzerland said lightly and then he licked his lips. Sweden was watching and he walked over to Switzerland.

"Oh." Sweden said softly and he stared at Switzerland with want.

"Of course I was a slut for enjoying it." Switzerland purred and then pulled Sweden close to him. He looked up at him and Sweden leaned down kissing Switzerland fully on the lips. His tongue entered inside of Switzerland's mouth and he felt those legs wrapping around his hips firmly. Sweden's hand drifted to the backside and then his hand went inside of Switzerland's underwear. His fingers teasing and after a short time entered inside of Switzerland.

Switzerland's legs wrapped around Sweden's hips tighter and he moved his body around along with feeling those fingers inside of him. Sweden had Switzerland's back to the back of the stall and he broke the kiss. His lips went for the neck and begun suckling Switzerland's neck.

"Mm, Oh so good." Switzerland moaned lewdly and he arched more into Sweden's fingers.

"You are so hard." Sweden muttered quietly and his other hand went inside of the front of Switzerland's pants.

"Ngh." Switzerland moaned softly and he was torn between all of the pleasure. Feeling Sweden's fingers inside of his entrance, the feeling of that hand wrapped around his hard length, and then those lips suckling on his neck. Switzerland's eyes were glazed over in pleasure and he did not care if Sweden topped him right now because everything felt so damn wonderfull.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	13. Bathroom Floor

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You for reviewing. Reviews are my fuel. **

**Warning Sweden x Switzerland **

"Ngh." Switzerland moaned softly and he was torn between all of the pleasure. Feeling Sweden's fingers inside of his entrance, the feeling of that hand wrapped around his hard length, and then those lips suckling on his neck.

Sweden gently lowered himself and Switzerland onto the bathroom floor. Luckily for them it was very recently cleaned and Sweden moved his hand from the front of Switzerland's pants. He used his hand to unbutton Switzerland's jacket and opened it along with doing the same to the shirt. Sweden smiled to himself as he saw the cold pink nipples and Switzerland's belly button.

"Faster." Switzerland groaned and Sweden moved his fingers faster inside of him. He used one hand to unbutton and unzip Switzerland's pants leaving only the white underwear. Sweden lower his tongue to one of those nipples and begun licking it slowly while enjoying Switzerland's gasps of pleasure.

"So eager." Sweden muttered quietly and he used one hand to slip off Switzerland's underwear revealing the hard length that was already slowly spilling out juices. He decided to have mercy and lowered his mouth to Switzerland's manhood quickly taking it inside completely.

"Please." Switzerland moaned in a needy voice and his legs spread open. Sweden mentally chuckled and he begun moving at a fast pace which caused Switzerland to climax completely within a minute.

"Swede." Switzerland whispered breathlessly and he could not control his moaning. Sweden's fingers were still moving and so was his mouth on Switzerland's length that was already becoming hard again. Sweden did not mind and he enjoyed hearing Switzerland's moans.

"I want to help you too." Switzerland managed to say and then added. "Just stay there with your fingers inside of me, but move it where your manhood is close to my mouth. We can do this to each other at the same time and you can feel my fingers inside too."

Sweden made where he could still suckle Switzerland's length, but yet had it where Switzerland can do the same to him. He laid on top of Switzerland with his bottom in the air and his legs were spread out by Switzerland's face.

"You are really leaking out those juices." Switzerland commented and then licked the tip at first while listening to Sweden's muffled moans. He licked his three fingers thoroughly and teased Sweden's hole.

"I'll take care of you." Switzerland muttered softly and then kissed the tip of Sweden's manhood. Switzerland moved his finger's to Sweden's entrance and slowly slipped in his three moist fingers while taking in all of Sweden's hard length. He briefly noticed that Sweden's legs opened up more and instead focused on thoroughly sucking on the weeping manhood that was spurting out cum. Switzerland's fingers moved at the same pace as the fingers that were quickly moving in and out of him.

Afterwards Sweden moved himself from Switzerland and stood up. He held Switzerland's legs up and apart. Sweden's manhood between the spread legs and slowly moving inside of Switzerland's entrance.

"Go deep and fill me up. Where everything is spilling out." Switzerland moaned lewdly and Sweden nodded in agreement.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	14. Did On Purpose

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You for reviewing. Reviews are my fuel. **

**Warning Sweden x Switzerland **

"Go deep and fill me up. Where everything is spilling out." Switzerland moaned lewdly and Sweden nodded in agreement. Sweden went deep and his pace was fast. All Switzerland felt was pleasure and wanting more not caring that he was moaning without any control. After an hour both of them decided to stop and take a break.

"Damnit, Swede. We were not suppose to have sex today. It was suppose to be just a date and no sex at all." Switzerland muttered bitterly and then started to put his outfit back on.

"You wanted it." Sweden said bluntly and then he looked away from Switzerland.

"Yeah because you kept on teasing and touching me." Switzerland snapped and his cheeks were red in embarrassment. Sweden did not say anything and then Switzerland thought for a moment.

"You did it on purpose." Switzerland managed to say in a calm voice and he noticed the slight smile on Sweden's lips.

"Of course." Sweden said flatly and he watched as Switzerland glared at him.

"You tempted me on purpose." Switzerland said quietly and then added in a louder voice. "And I fell for it. This was suppose to be a date and no sex at all."

"We could go for another one." Sweden stated calmly and mentally smiled to himself for Switzerland's cheeks turned pink.

"Alright next time on our date." Switzerland said to him firmly and then added calmly. "Next time no touching below the waist."

Sweden nodded and Switzerland sighed in relief for Sweden will not touch below the waist on their next date. Little did Switzerland know that Sweden was mentally plotting and planning. Sweden does not mind at all to be topped by Switzerland and he had a plan that would work.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	15. So Tempeting

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You for reviewing. Reviews are my fuel. **

_Sweden was wearing a white button up shirt and blue jeans while Switzerland wore a uniform. They were at a different restaurant and it was the next night. Both of them were waiting for dessert and Sweden had been waiting for the perfect moment._

"Water." Sweden said flatly to the waiter and his eyes were blank. The waiter ran off and made sure to get him some water. Switzerland sighed and then rolled his eyes for Sweden can make others frightened without even trying or having a gun.

"Here is the water and the desserts." The waiter stuttered when he spoke and then ran off after setting them down. Switzerland reached over and pulled of Sweden's glasses.

"Maybe that will make others less afraid of you." Switzerland stated smoothly, but to be honest he really loves looking into Sweden's eyes. Switzerland finished his dessert which was Vanilla Ice Cream in a bowl and it was covered in chocolate. He glanced at Sweden and noticed that he had not started eating the Ice Cream Cone.

"Sweetie it is melting." Switzerland commented and then he watched as Sweden nodded quietly. Switzerland watched as Sweden's tongue came out and was licking the Ice Cream slowly not caring that some of it was melting onto his fingers. Sweden made slurping sounds and it made Switzerland's lower region harden from the sight along with the sounds. Switzerland's cheeks were a faint shade of pink and he crossed his legs mentally thinking that Sweden is such a tease.

Sweden knocked the glass of water at his white shirt and because of that it showed off his hard nipples which had Switzerland biting his lip trying to resist the urge to take Sweden. He noticed that Sweden unbuttoned three little buttons and Switzerland watched him with lustful eyes wanting to have sex with the tempting Sweden. Before he knew it Sweden was done with the Ice Cream Cone and noticing that there was still a bit of Ice Cream on those lips. Switzerland grabbed Sweden by the hand and ran to a near by park.

"There is no one around. Plus I love the feel of nature." Switzerland said calmly and he fumbled with Sweden's buttons because he really wanted to take him now. Switzerland mentally growled in frustration, but decided to take out his pocket knife and just cut the shirt off of Sweden. He pulled down Sweden's jeans and noticed that there was no underwear, but Switzerland did not mind for it made his life a lot more easier.

"You are really good at teasing and being playful without even saying a word." Switzerland stated flatly and then he begun to take off his outfit while looking at Sweden who was laying naked on the grass. Afterwards he laid on top of Sweden and then smiled faintly for there was still some Ice Cream on Sweden's lips. Switzerland lowered his lips and begun kissing Sweden while rubber his length against Sweden's manhood. Of course Sweden was kissing back and it was passionate with both of them throughly exploring the others mouth. Sweden's hands were rubbing gently on Switzerland's bottom while Switzerland held Sweden's wrists above his head rubbing them slowly.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	16. It Can Wait

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You for reviewing. Reviews are my fuel. **

"You were rather naughty." Switzerland commented smoothly and his manhood entered inside of Sweden roughly. "I know you like a bit of pain."

Sweden moaned lewdly and he enjoyed the roughness that Switzerland was doing to him.

"After I fill you up. We will go to my home and you can watch a movie while I do paper work." Switzerland stated calmly and then he moaned in pleasure for Sweden felt so tight. He moved faster and faster until they were both moaning shamelessly for it was sheer bliss. Switzerland groaned as he came inside of Sweden and half tempted to stay there, but there things that need to be done and not just Sweden.

"Swissy, Why not just stay here." Sweden muttered quietly and he watched as Switzerland paused for a moment, but then pulled out.

"Sweden," Switzerland started to say, but then Sweden kissed him fully and completely on the lips along with carefully flipping him onto the ground.

"Swiss, I need you." Sweden whispered softly into Switzerland's right ear and he was straddling his hips. His length was on top of Switzerland's and he felt him become hard.

"Ngh. Fine, Sweden." Switzerland moaned and he couldn't resist Sweden because to be honest he didn't want to stop.

'Fuck it. The paper work can wait.' Switzerland mentally thought and then felt those lips kissing his neck tenderly. 'Yeah that paper work can just be on hold and this is a lot more pleasurable too.'

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You for reviewing. Reviews are my fuel. **

"Ngh. Fine, Sweden." Switzerland moaned and he couldn't resist Sweden because to be honest he didn't want to stop.

'Fuck it. The paper work can wait.' Switzerland mentally thought and then felt those lips kissing his neck tenderly. 'Yeah that paper work can just be on hold and this is a lot more pleasurable too.'

Sweden was working his way down from Switzerland's neck and he had his hands caressing Switzerland's bottom softly.

"Ngh." Switzerland moaned and he leaned back into Sweden's firm hands, but yet they were being gentle and he wanted it to be rougher. "Grope me harder."

Sweden nodded and his hands were rubbing a little harsher. He was suckling Switzerland's left nipple and his tongue was swirling on it teasingly.

"Ah, Swede." Switzerland moaned lewdly and his hands found their way to Sweden's bottom. He groped and fingered Sweden eagerly.

"Mm." Sweden moaned quietly and he moved downwards to Switzerland's length which was slowly dripping juices. His mouth covered it and he begun to suckle it tasting the sweet juices. Sweden's fingers were inside of Switzerland stretching and preparing him.

"Ngh." Switzerland groaned and he came inside of Sweden's mouth. His legs had spread out and he felt his cheeks burning. Sweden swallowed it and he licked the remaining juices. His tongue moved to Switzerland's hole and he kept on fingering him. He licked teasingly and then had his tongue dart inside of Switzerland.

"You are so naughty and playful." Switzerland moaned shamelessly and he felt Sweden's tongue moving inside of him. Sweden did not say anything and he moved his fingers from out of Switzerland's entrance.

"Mm." Switzerland groaned and he felt Sweden's hands stroking his growing hard on. Sweden's tongue was darting in and out of the hole. Switzerland felt torn of wanting to feel both Sweden's hands on his manhood and feeling that tongue screw him.

"More." Switzerland moaned eagerly and he felt the small playful pitches on his tips. Sweden's tongue was moving faster and faster. Switzerland moaned without shame and that hand begun to stroke so quickly. Sweden moved his head up and swallowed as Switzerland climaxed.

"Open." Sweden managed to say and Switzerland opened his mouth.

"Mmm." Sweden moaned lewdly as he came inside of Switzerland's hot mouth and begun to move inside. He moved in and out at a fast pace. Switzerland was suckling and licking. Sweden moved out of Switzerland's mouth and he moved his length down between Switzerland's spread legs.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You for reviewing. Reviews are my fuel. **

"Mmm." Sweden moaned lewdly as he came inside of Switzerland's hot mouth and begun to move inside. He moved in and out at a fast pace. Switzerland was suckling and licking. Sweden moved out of Switzerland's mouth and he moved his length down between Switzerland's spread legs.

Switzerland smirked to himself and closed his legs before Sweden went in between them. He had Sweden on the ground, held his wrists, and had his knee between those legs.

"Surprised, Swede?" Switzerland asked playfully and he kissed Sweden on the lips deeply. His knee moved up and down slowly on Sweden's manhood which is growing harder by the moment. Switzerland smiled to himself and enjoying every moment of Sweden's lovely blush.

"You are such a tease." Switzerland commented calmly, he smirked at Sweden's flushed cheeks, and his movement became even slower. "Which is not really nice."

Sweden bite back a moan, he felt one of Switzerland's hands groping his bottom, and the fingers teasing his entrance.

"Swede, I really should tease and toy with your body for a few hours." Switzerland whispered into Sweden's right ear and he kissed it gently. His lips moved down to the neck area, suckling, and marking him with hickies. Sweden leaned back into the fingers, wanting to feel them inside, and he opened up his legs farther apart.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
